


A Nice Day for Rain

by delta6453



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Rain, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delta6453/pseuds/delta6453
Summary: It's late May and a rainstorm keeps Akaashi from getting home. Eventually, of course, Bokuto appears. Akaashi isn't sure whether he should be pleased or concerned.





	A Nice Day for Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For argument's sake, it's set at the start of Akaashi's second year, and for some reason they aren't doing any extra practice that particular day. Enjoy!

_It’s really started pouring, huh?_

It’s not that rain in late May was particularly unpleasant, but when it deteriorated into the beginnings of a typhoon right after practice ended, it was a bit inconvenient. Especially when one didn’t have an umbrella or any sort of rain gear on hand.

OK, so Akaashi had been aware that the cloudless and tepid weather they’d been having recently would end that day, if the forecast was anything to go by. Furthermore, it wasn’t like him to step outside, notice the bruised sky and slight drizzle and nevertheless leave his house without an umbrella. Unlike a certain troublesome superior he happened to know. It was therein the issue lay, because he had foreseen the unassuming shower becoming something more, and had indeed brought an umbrella that morning. Even so, he was sitting alone at the front entrance of the school and staring down the steady curtain of water, wandering just how fast he’d have to run to get home with dry underwear.

Obviously, not fast enough. He sighed. Konoha had jokingly asked him whether he wanted to share his own umbrella, but Akaashi had refused. He hadn’t been that desperate yet. Maybe he should have accepted, even if it meant his teammates mocking him for the next few days. It wasn’t like a better offer was coming along anytime soon.

Something was coming though. He could hear a faint rumbling sound of sorts, as if someone was running through the hallway. In fact, he only knew one person who was able to rival the noise level of a storm. And his mood instantly soured because that person had a lot to do with why he was sitting around and watching a storm pass on by.

He glanced towards the hallway, hoping, whoever they were, would have better sense than to slam into him. The person skidded to a stop immediately in front of him. Almost comically so.

“Huh? Aghkaashi?” A large pair of golden eyes stared into his own. “What are you still doing here?” No, he wouldn’t humor him today. Akaashi turned back towards the sheet of gray rain disinterestedly. He didn’t even care about Dejected Mode or anything, sometimes people had to learn their lesson.

“You should know.”

“Aw, c’mon Akaaghsi, don’t be like that! We were just fooling around, it’s not that we meant to break it. I’ll buy you a new one, I promise.”

As if he’d remember that promise for any more than 5 minutes. Whatever, it was fine. His scatterbrained way of acting wasn’t something Akaashi could fix anyways. And he was far too busy pondering how he was going to make it home to worry about the many faults of their captain.

“Bokuto-san, I’m- "

“Excited, right? Look at this rain, it’s a blast!” Before Akaashi had a chance to correct him, the larger boy had plopped down beside him and started to take off his shoes. Eyes widening, he looked over at Bokuto. Had he no respect for personal space? An casual arm around the shoulders was one thing, but hey, on a sticky and wet day, he had absolutely no right to glue himself to his setter. Or elbow him in the chest each time he struggled to pull of his wet shoes.

“…So, then I went back to the gym, and they all told me that, of course, the janitor works during the summer too, and I should…”

And sometime ago, he’d started rambling with nary a glance towards his flustered setter.

“…And finally, he told me that he’d put them in the spare locker, and that he’d gladly give them back. So that’s how I got these babies back!”

Hopping up, he showed off his gray rainboots, already coated with a thick layer of dried mud. Akaashi narrowed his eyes dubiously.

“Bokuto-san, it wouldn’t be very becoming if our ace caught a cold because he’d been playing in the rain.”

“It’s not even that cold, you know how summer rain is! Warm and perfectly enjoyable! Besides,” he stooped over and looked around, before whispering, “I came prepared.”

No way, it couldn’t be. Had he actually realized the sky was heavy with clouds and thought to bring…

“An umbrella?” Akaashi jumped to his feet, because at this point, he would even share an umbrella with Bokuto. Yes, it would mean putting up with flinging arms and more unnecessary skinship, but hell if he cared. At this rate, he wouldn’t have time to finish fixing the team roster, and maybe even worse, his dinner would be cold by the time he got home.

Bokuto thoughtfully put a hand to his chin. “An umbrella? No, I don’t think so.” Akaashi should have known better than to hope from any common sense from Bokuto. “But it’s even better! Check this bad boy out.” He pulled a blue raincoat out of his schoolbag, and held it out for Akaashi to see. “What do you think, Akaashi? Ah, I know, you’re jealous aren’t you?”

“I’m tired and hungry.” Out of the corner of his eye, Akaashi saw his dumb expression fall. He’d planned to not pay him any mind, but seeing as the captain had already started to wilt at their unproductive banter, it seemed he had no other choice. If Bokuto were to get so depressed as to walk home in only a shirt through the rain, get sick, miss practice for the next day, or even worse, show up anyways high on some kind of over the counter cold medicine… Akaashi shuddered at the thought. “Alright, maybe a little.”

Bokuto’s eyes were once more a blazing gold. “Ya see, ya see? I thought so.” He sat back down, pulling off the boots he had just struggled to put on. “I’m a good senpai though, and it’s no fun to play around alone. So here! You can have the boots, and I’ll have the jacket, and then we can both enjoy the rain.”

Akaashi sighed once more. First of all, how likely was it their feet were the same size? Second of all, why would he be willing to put on an old pair of boots that weren’t even his own? And most importantly, where had Bokuto gotten this idea that Akaashi was suddenly willing to frolic around in a torrential downpour? For God’s sake, he was jealous that he had some sort of jacket, not the opportunity to play in the damned rain!

“Oya? Kaashi, are you too shy to take off your shoes in front of me?”

His eyes shone as if he was poised near the top of the net and ready to slam down a game-winning straight. “No, no, Bokuto-san, I’m fine-"

But clearly, they were standing in the school’s entranceway and listening to the rhythmic patter of the fat rain drops on the tin roofing overhead. Which was not a bright gymnasium echoing with the cheers of fans, and thus that look did not mean Bokuto had become enthralled in a game of volleyball. The only alternative was then that Bokuto had thought up some particularly bad idea. “Don’t worry, I’m good at this sort of stuff. I’ll put them on for you.”

And then the larger boy had straddled his legs and was attempting to pull off his shoes. His monster-like strength was perhaps the one thing Akaashi’s cunning couldn’t compete with. Trying to push him off was useless, messing up his crown of hair resulted in Akaashi’s own hands covered in a viscous and indissoluble glop, so he’d just sit there and take it. And hope he didn’t notice anything.

Yet Bokuto had an uncanny way of being observant when it was at Akaashi’s expense. “Why are the bottom of your pants all wet, Akaashi? And your shoes? Don’t tell me, were you…”

“No, I was not playing in the rain without you.”

Bokuto scrunched up his nose in thought. “The teachers sent you outside to empty the dustbin?”

“My teachers aren’t as heartless as yours.”

“Ah, then-"

“I guarantee you won’t guess it. I’ll just tell you.” Bokuto probably wouldn’t care, but saying it out loud would be a knife through any sense of self he ever had. “I went out for a walk before practice. Of course, the rain was much lighter and I had an umbrella.”

Bokuto looked over him perplexedly, possibly for some anomaly. “On a walk? Why?”

Incessantly, the rain drummed on the corrugated metal above, filling the space between the two. Akaashi pursed his lips, wondering if there was any way to make it sound less flimsy. “Why not? I happen to like rain in the summer.” There it was, and that was it. He wasn’t the kind of person to sit inside with a coffee and watch the silvery beads trace their way down his window. He much preferred feeling the drops dampen his hair and slip down his own arms. He loved the way the Sun was only somewhat visible through the haze of slate grey clouds and the static air became imbued with a sweet earthy smell of magnolias. Even if he was at school, he couldn’t pass up a walk through that sort of gentle shower, though he did use an umbrella as to avoid returning to class in soaked clothes.

However, his fascination with rain was so unseemly he’d never told even his closest friends. What high school student stood outside in storms and went around boasting about it? Still, Bokuto was grinning and tapping his feet impatiently. Actually, there was at least one.

“Oh man, I’ve gotta tell Kuroo this. He’d be stoked.”

“Please refrain from telling Kuroo. Or anyone else for that matter.”

“Aw, come on! It’s so unexpected, and honestly kind of cool!” It didn’t fit, was the issue. “Besides, I like hot rain too! But more of the boom-pow kind, ya know?” That was completely expected, really. Still, it put a small smile on his face to see Bokuto acting reliable and caring. A side he always knew his captain had.

“In any case, let’s switch raingear because boots won’t help you if your feet are already wet.” It seemed Akaashi’s gratitude was short lived.

“We’re still playing this stupid game?”

He pushed the blue rain coat into Akaashi’s chest and his smile widened. “It’s fun, and you just admitted you love the rain!”

Akaashi groaned, not bothering to argue. He kind of had a point after all. “What about your hair?”

“For the greater good, there are things us men must do! Besides, I have enough product in here to last me for days, don’t think it that easy to penetrate my defences. You’ll never catch me with my hair flat unless I’m dead!” He crossed his arms, laughing in mock baritone. “Don’t worry, there’s nothing to question.”

There really was though. His own integrity, what remained of his pride. He wasn’t Bokuto, spontaneous and capable of going along without inquiring as to what lay beyond. If he was a passing sun shower, Bokuto was a passionate and tumultuous tempest that uprooted trees in his wake. An inconceivable, utterly absurd combination. And yet…

“Isn’t it a bit big?” It did reach his knees, and the sleeves billowed on beyond his hands. It was far more a cloak than a raincoat.

“Aghkaashi! It looks great, don’t worry! I bought it in a bigger size because I wanted to look like an owl. Owls aren’t blue though, so it didn’t really work.” His comical expression faded into a frown, as he scrutinized the smaller boy. “You’ll get wet if you don’t wear the hood.” He promptly pulled the hood over Akaashi’s head, inattentive to the fact that it fell limply over his eyes.

As if finally satisfied, Bokuto had stood, back to the ceaseless squall. The deep gray of the rumbling sky behind him stood in stark contrast to those brilliant scarab eyes of his. Both aflame with ardor, intensely alive with something not quite quantifiable. Both brazenly beckoning, asking him to join his world and the whirlwind that raged on behind him.

Bokuto smiled broadly and reached out a hand. Akaashi hesitated. Could a being like him really mingle with, amalgamate with, a creature such as the one who stood before him? Could his solemnity survive when caught amidst a flurry of chaos and madness?

“Akaashi, are you coming?”

Then, as if to scatter all of his apprehensions, a warm, calloused hand grasped his own and pulled him forward into the unknown. And through the bleariness of that downpour, his eyes caught onto Bokuto’s.

He faintly returned the brilliant smile, because maybe he wouldn’t mind playing around in the rain. And he gripped the hand that held his own tightly, because maybe he wouldn’t mind plunging into a storm if Bokuto was at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try my hand at a subtle piece. Hope the nuances kind of 'shine through.' 
> 
> If anyone wants to chat, I'm around! ---> delta6453.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks guys! Love you all!


End file.
